It just seemed FATED
by mick3y92
Summary: Santana has always know Quinn was important to her but things take a turn into uncharted waters after a more than friendly movie night at Quinn's house Quinntana
1. we're just really close

This is my first quinntana fanfic so i hope you guys like it this is basically how their relationship came to be from Santana's point of view feedback is very much appreciated

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn and I have been friends for what seems like forever. I've known her since I was in first grade but didn't "notice" her until I was older. When we first met I knew that it was something about her and I just had to be friends with her but I never would have thought that I was in love with her. She was just in need and I helped her out. How was I supposed to know that our friendship would grow into this intense burning desire? I mean damn I was only seven, trying to make friends I didn't seek it out; this just seemed to be…FATED.<strong>

"What are you doing?" the small Latina asked a very flushed and crying blonde.

"I'm trying to get my doll from out of the tree. Those stupid boys threw her up there and now I can't reach her," she responded with tears pouring down her face.

"Here let me help."

The brunette quickly found a rock big enough to shake the Barbie free from the branches and threw it at the tree knocking down the doll. She swiftly gathered up the doll and handed it over to the other girl.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you," the tiny blonde said with a sniffle.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Quinn."

"That's a cool name. My name's Santana."

"Thanks, your name is nice too."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just those boys over there keep messing with me," Quinn pointed over to Noah and Finn.

They had stopped watching the girl struggling to get her doll and started playing on the slide. Before Quinn could turn back to look at Santana she was already stalking over to the boys. She tripped Finn who had just got off the slide and push Noah into the sand.

"Stop messing with her", she yelled looking back over at Quinn, "or I'll tell my older sister to get you in trouble."

She then hurried back to Quinn and held out her hand for her to take.

"Don't worry they won't mess with you anymore. Come on let's go play on the swings."

**Ever since we met that day in the park we have been pretty much attached at the hip. We were best friends all though elementary and middle school but high school is when things started to change. I was always protective over Quinn because that's what best friends do. They keep each other safe but it started to be more after we kissed.**

"This movie is so stupid!" The Latina said flopping back on the bed next to her bestfriend.

"I kind of like it," she retorts laying her head on the darker girls shoulder.

"It makes no sense how could she fall in love with someone just by looking at them when she knew her fiancé for years before?"

"San, its love at first sight. It's very romantic actually."

"Whatever. She's never even seen this woman before how can she possibly know that she loves her?"

"I don't know, it's sort of a feeling I guess. It just draws you towards them in some kind of trance like an invisible force that sends shivers down your spine when you see that special person."

The brunette tilted her head staring at her friend speak about how wonderful this "love at first sight" is and couldn't help think about beautiful she looked. Her blonde hair spread across her shoulder while her eyes glistened at the explanation she was giving. The hazel eyed girl looked up and her eyes locked with pools of brown that were gazing at her with admiration and a hint of something else.

They stayed like that for a while just taking in one another's beauty until finally Santana closed the gap between them crashing their lips together, sending sensational impulses through their bodies. Quinn gasped at the initial kiss but soon fell into the heat of the moment and kissed Santana back passionately. Her lips parted slightly allowing Santana to slide her tongue in to deepen the kiss. Quinn moaned into her mouth while their tongues intertwined causing the other girl to pull away in surprise.

"W-why'd you do that?" Quinn asked after an awkward silence encompassed them after the brunette pulled away from her lips.

"I- uh- I have to go," Santana exclaimed and quickly ran out the room before her friend could stop her.

* * *

><p>like it so far? should i continue<p> 


	2. what will my family think

**Yeah I ran. Probably wasn't the best thing for me to do but what other options did I have. Santana Maria Lopez does not do feelings. Well at least feelings that could only end in rejection.**

Quinn sat in her room confused about the things that just took place with her bestfriend. She wanted to chase after her but by the time she got downstairs her car was already pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street.

_Fuck! That was so stupid, what the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't have kissed her, now she's not going to want to be my friend anymore. How could I fuck this up so bad? She's been my bestfriend for God knows how long and now she's going to avoid me like the black plague. But the way she was talking about love at first sight and her eyes; it just felt right. Ugh just stop. I can't believe I'm perving on Quinn. It was different when I would just look at her when she was sleeping or cuddle with her at night because she didn't know. Now I basically just screamed from the mountain tops that I have this big –dyke- crush on her._

Santana got to her house and ran upstairs to her room. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her parents or her sister but apparently they didn't care. Well Jade didn't care anyway because she walked into her little sister's room without knocking and sat on the bed next to her.

"Déjame en paz!"

"No Ana, something is wrong I'm not just going to leave you alone."

"Why do you care you're barely ever here for me anymore anyway. Just go back to your fiancé's house."

"Ana I-"

"No! Don't even give me another excuse. You're my sister, you said you would always be here for me and you're leaving me here with them."

"Ay dios mio Santana! You make it seem like mami and papi hate you. You know that they love you and they don't mean to be gone so much but they have to work you know this. Why is it such a big deal now."

"Because you're gone! Now that you're leaving I won't have anyone. Mami and papi don't have time for me, they are either at work or at some fancy dinner or convention. I'm going to be here with no one while everyone else is out living their lives being happy."

"Ana that's not true. Yes I won't be so close to home anymore but I'm only an hour and a half away. It's not like I'm moving back to Puerto Rico or something. You know you can come over whenever you want I've told you this thousands of times. It won't be that bad, plus you have Quinn. She's always over here so you being alone is ridiculous. I don't think I've ever seen you without her two steps behind you."

Santana cringed at the sound of her "friend's" name (which didn't go unnoticed by her sister). She wasn't quite sure if she could call her that anymore after what had happened between them. She wanted more than anything to crawl into the beautiful blonde's arms and just cry. She was so distraught that her older sister was leaving her. Yes, Jade was in college so she wasn't always home but this time would be completely different. She wouldn't be living with them anymore and Santana was anything but happy about that, especially when she needed her the most was right now.

"Novia, lo que está mal?"

"Everything. Mami and papi won't want to have anything to do with me because I kissed Quinn and now she probable doesn't want to be friends anymore and you're leaving so I'll be alone and won't have anywhere to go so I'll end up living in a box by the underpass like patches pretending to be blind so I can get enough money to buy some breadsticks."

Santana all out of breath after her little rant fell into her sister's chest and sobbed. She held on for dear life because she was afraid after telling her sister that she kissed Quinn this might be the last time she gets to hold her sister.


	3. i should tell you

Quinn had enough of playing what happened between her and Santana over again in her head. She decided that she was going to go to her house and demand they talk about it. She thought about calling or texting but she knew Santana would most likely ignore her. She grabbed her coat and car keys then headed out of the door to her bestfriend's house. It was late so Quinn didn't want to ring the doorbell, luckily she knew where Santana hid the spare key in case she left hers at home (which she often did when she was in a rush). She knew that her parents would be sleep so wasn't afraid to sneak into the house, she was more nervous about what she was going to say to her friend.

Quinn slowly walked up the stairs to the Latina's room being as quite as possible. She stood in front of her door and told herself it was now or never. She knocked on the door to alarm her friend that someone was coming in but didn't wait for a response. She opened the door and was surprised to see Santana crying in her sister's arms.

"San we need to tal-"

"Quinn!" The Latina yelled shocked that her friend was standing in her doorway.

Jade was just as surprised to see the pale girl staring at them but she shrugged it off and turned back to her sister.

"We can talk about this later," she whispered to her, "you have more pressing issues at the moment. Just know that I love you and don't right mom and dad off that quick."

With that she kissed the younger girl on the forehead and headed towards the door. She stopped when she got to Quinn and leaned in to tell her something. Taking one was look at her sister she gave her a reassuring smile and walked out closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here," the brunette asked in a raspy voice from all of the crying she had been doing only moments before.

"We need to talk."

"Look I'm sorry for...what I did can we just act like it didn't happen?"

"No, we can't just pretend that you didn't kiss me."

"Look I said I'm sorry okay let's jus-"

"Why are you sorry? I'm not. I kissed you back. I didn't do it out of shock I did it because I wanted to kiss you Santana."

Santana who had her head hung low staring at the floor snapped her attention to Quinn's hazel eyes after her admission. She sat there with her mouth open unsure of if she heard the girl in front of her correctly. Quinn wanted to take the girl out of her misery but the confused look on her face was too cute and very distracting. Finally after seeing the girl stumbling for words she just could fully make out Quinn spoke again.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while. I just never had the guts to."

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't know if you felt the same and couldn't deal with messing up what we have for," her voice trailed off making the smaller girl quirk and eyebrow in confusion.

"For what Q?"

"These feelings I have for you. I didn't think you liked me in that way and I wasn't going to risk our friendship over it."

Santana's head fell back to the floor and tears began to run down her face again. Quinn immediately jumped to her friend's side and engulfed her in a hug, trying to blink away the tears forming her eyes.

"I was so scared Q. I thought, I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you. You've been my friend for so long I- I just can't"

"Shhh. You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn placed a tender kiss on her friend's cheek and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I need to sleep."

"Okay."

Quinn let go of her friend and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" A frantic Santana asked thinking her friend who she hoped could be more was already going back on her word to be there for her.

"Calm down", she replied, "I'm just turning off your light."

Quinn continued to the door turning off the light and locking the door just in case. She then headed back towards the Latina's bed and pulled back the covers for them to get in. She cuddled behind Santana pulling her close and nuzzling into her neck. When the smaller girl's breathing evened out Quinn wrapped her arms around her tighter and whispered into the sleeping girl's ear.

"I love you. I've loved you ever since you saved me that day at the park. You're my knight in shining armor."

Quinn kissed her temple and soon drifted off to sleep. Santana's eyes opened when she knew the girl behind her was finally asleep. She had only been pretending to be asleep because she was honestly too nervous to actually sleep with the blonde after their kiss. She laced her fingers together with the sleeping blonde and she soon fell into a blissful sleep as well.


	4. please don't leave me

A/N: okay in this chapter the shit hits the fan and what seemed to be a very progressive night sends both Quinn and Santana back a few steps for the next chapter or so it will be a bit of drama so just get ready for it but enough talking read enjoy and review yes don't forget to review i'd love to hear what you guys think and what you would like to see done i don't have anything set in stone as of yet so feel free to comment =]

* * *

><p><strong>I thought things were working out pretty well for me and I couldn't be happier. I wasn't quite sure what Quinn and I were but I knew that she wasn't just going to leave me like everyone else. But I couldn't help my nerves getting the best of me. I just told my sister that I kissed Quinn and I would have to deal with whatever problems that would bring my way.<strong>

Santana woke up to her gorgeous best friend hovering over her playing in her hair. She thought Quinn looked like an angel with her sandy blond hair draping over her face. A smile crept across Quinn's face when she saw the girl she was tangled up with was finally awake.

"I know I'm hot Q but staring at me while I'm sleep is creepy. What the hell are you Edward Cullen or something," the Latina quipped as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not surprised you wake up if bitch mode. I swear I think you dream of comebacks to throw at people." The blonde said playfully pinching her friend's cheek.

"Don't hate because my swag and incredible ability to keep it real doesn't turn off."

"Oh boy, conceited much?" Quinn hit the darker skinned girl with a throw pillow that startled the Latina and made her fall off the bed.

"That's it now you're gonna get it miss virgin queen !"

Santana jumped up from the spot on the floor where she had fell and grabbed a pillow of her own. The two girls then started swinging pillows at each other until they finally flopped on the bed out of breath. They couldn't help giggling at themselves for acting like little kids again.

"You're a punk," the taller girl yelled.

"You're just mad because I kicked your ass like always Fabray."

"Oh whatever Lopez I let you win."

"Uh-huh sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night querido."

The girls quality time was short lived when they heard a knock at the door.

"Ana it's me, can I come in?" A soft voice came through the door.

Santana got up and walked to her door to let her sister in. She unlocked the door and moved aside to let Jade enter. They all sat in silence for a while until Jade finally spoke.

"Ana I want to talk to you about…last night," she said warily knowing this would be hard for her younger sister.

"Okay I'll give you two a minute alone" Quinn went to get off the bed and out the door but Santana grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go." It was barely above a whisper but Quinn heard and simply nodded at her request.

Santana and Quinn walked back over to her bed and sat down with Jade in tow. She sat in the chair by her desk across from the two friends.

"Listen Ana I know everything is kind of hard for you right now but you don't have to worry about anything. I'm not going to tell mami and papi about you two but I think you should. I'm not saying you need to right no-"

"There is nothing to tell them." The Latina all but shouted back making her sister jump and Quinn wince at how quickly she wrote them off as nothing.

"I'm just gonna go."

"No! Quinn please don't. I didn't mean-"

"Didn't what! Didn't think I would get mad that you obviously don't care about whatever_ this_ is between us. Well I'm sorry Santana but all of us can't be cold hearted bitches like you. I may not be ready to deal with liking you but at least I can admit it. You can't even do that so why should I even try."

Quinn stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs to get in her car. On her way out she ran into Mrs. Lopez and gave her a quick goodbye before fleeing to her car. After seeing a very flushed and upset Quinn running out of her home she went up to her daughters rooms to see what all of this was about.

"Mija? What's going on?"

Both of her daughters turned around when they heard their mother in the doorway. Santana was on the verge of tears when she saw the retreating form of her now possibly ex best friend. However her mom's voice brought back her stone face as if nothing was bothering her.

"Nothing mami," both girls said in unison.

"Oh really? Then why was Quinn running out of my house like a bat out of hell with tears streaming down her face. When did she even get here it's only 8 in the morning?"

"She was crying? I have to go after her I-"

"No Ana, not before you tell me what's going on. You know how I feel about you having people over without asking us first and just because she's your best friend doesn't make her an exception."

"You and papi are barely even here to know if I have people over anyway so I don't see what the big deal is. If she didn't run out of the house you probably wouldn't have even came in my room," the young Latina shouted remembering that her friend was probably on the road driving recklessly from crying.

"I have to go." With that Santana grabbed her cheerio's jacket and ran down the stairs to her car to find Quinn.

The two older women looked at each other in shock at Santana's outburst. Her mother was more hurt than anything else that her daughter felt that way. They hadn't been as close as they used to when she was younger and she knows it's because of her job. Mrs. Lopez is the head D.A. for the law firm that she works at and her father is the chief cardiac surgeon at Lima Hospital. She would always tell her daughter that she loved her and thought she understood but apparently they needed to have another talk.

_Dammit Lopez what the hell is your problem. Why couldn't you just admit to your sister how you felt, now because of yet another gay panic Quinn is nowhere to be found? Ughhhh why do I have to make everything so damn difficult? Last night was, I can't even explain it. I can't believe Quinn has had feelings for me. Now I probably screwed that up for good. No I can't let her get away that easy, I'll find a way to make it up to her. I just gotta find her first._

Santana drove all over town looking for Quinn. She stopped at her place first to see if she came home but her car wasn't parked in the driveway so she didn't even make an attempt to get out the car. She called Puck, Mercedes, Finn, and even Kurt to see if they knew where she might be. None of them had spoken to her since Friday at school. She didn't have any idea where to go, there was no were left to look. So she pulled off to the side of the rode and stared out the window hoping something, anything would come to her. She was jolted out of her thoughts when a few little kids ran off their school bus. Apparently they were on a field trip or something because it was certainly a Saturday and then it hit her.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid?"

Santana started her car then drove to go find Quinn at the one place she was sure she'd be.


	5. can i write my own fairy tale

**A/n: okay this one is a bit short but i felt the need to update so i thought i'd give you guys a little something hope you like it...dont forget to review even if you just want to say you like it/ hate it or want to see something happen in the next chapter any feedback is good =]**

* * *

><p>Santana put her car in park after reaching her new destination and walked out to find Quinn where she knew she would be.<p>

"Hey need a push?" The shorter girl asked hesitantly.

"No! Go away Santana." Quinn said firmly holding back more tears.

"Oh c'mon this is our place anytime we are upset, sad, or mad about something we would come here to cool off. And I'd push you on the swing like old times."

"No this _used _to be our place. But seeing as you are the reason why I'm even here again I think that has changed."

"Quinn I'm sorr-"

"No I don't wanna hear it Santana. You don't get it do you. I- the way I *sigh* just go away." The blonde pleaded dropping her head in her hands.

"No Quinn I get it I do. I hurt you and I'm sorry but I was scared. What I said you have to believe me I didn't mean it like that and I know you shouldn't be here because of something I did. I- I'm supposed to be your knight in shining armor."

Quinn raised her head at the reference. She thought the Latina was sleep when she said those things last night and wasn't sure if it was just a coincidence that she chose _those_ words to say.

"I love you Quinn and I think I've always loved you. I'm just afraid of what my family will say if they find out. My sister is already leaving what if she doesn't come and see us anymore. What if because of how I am she won't let me visit her like she said. And I can't lose her Quinn I just can't. I barely see my parents as it is I can't lose the one other person who is supposed to love me over something I can't change. Something I would never change…I love you so much and I just don't want to choose you or my family."

Quinn could no longer hold the tears back from her eyes and the floodgates were open during Santana's rant. She got up of the swing and gathered the girl in the strongest hug ever. This only made the tears welling in Santana's eyes spill over and now she was sobbing on Quinn's shoulder.

"San you don't have to worry about your sister. She loves you no matter what and I know this to be a fact."

"H-how do you know. This could have changed everything."

"Shh baby listen. I know she loves you because of what she told me last night."

"What she told you? What are you talking about?" This had the brunette confused because all of last night was spent together and she couldn't place where her sister and even talked to Quinn when she wasn't in the room.

"Do you remember when she was walking out of your room last night." Santana nodded in response. "Well when she leaned over and whispered in my ear she told me to go get my girl and I better take good care of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. To be honest I think she was waiting for it to happen. The way she said it was like she knew that we would end up together."

They stood there in silence after Quinn and said her peace trying to comfort the darker girl. After a few minutes Santana removed her head from the crook of Quinn's neck and looked into her eyes with this burning desire.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Quinn asked confused by the vague question.

"Do you see us ending up together?"

Quinn let a soft smile creep across her face after a tiny chuckle left her mouth.

"I wouldn't want my story written any other way."

This made the tanner girl push her head up to kiss the tender lips of her childhood crush. The kiss was intense and passionate leaving only one sentence to be said.

"Quinn Elizabeth Fabray, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Hmm I don't know, what's your credit report look like?"

"Ow!" Quinn yelled after Santana slapped her arm and pretended to storm off.

"Baby you know I'm only playing of course I want to be your girlfriend."

Quinn grabbed her newly found girlfriend's hand and was about to kiss her again when her cellphone went off. Santana reached in her pocket to fish out her phone and see who it was that was interrupting her much needed quality time with her girl when she opened her inbox.

"**We need to talk. Come home now. –Mom"**


	6. already a part of the family

**A/n: okay guys i hope you like this chapter im not sure how i feel about it myself i didn't plan on this happening and to be honest i don't even know where this idea came from but nonetheless i hope you enjoy it i do plan or writing longer chapters i have just be having a bit of writers block i was thinking about writing this one over if you guys dont like it but who knows anyway read and review and tell me what you think =]**

* * *

><p>Santana showed the text message to Quinn and gave her a hesitant smile. Quinn grabbed her girlfriend by the hand and walked her back to her car.<p>

"Do you want me to come with you?" Quinn asked unsure of what to do.

"No it's okay. My mom probably just wants to talk about what I said earlier."

"What did you say?"

"Well I kind of yelled her at saying she doesn't care about me because she's never home to talk anyway."

"Sannn you know that isn't true you mom loves you she just has a lot to do at-"

"Work. I know. But that doesn't mean I'm okay with it. We don't spend time like we use to and now since my sister is leaving I don't think I'm going to have anybody." The shorter girl said dropping her head in defeat.

Quinn lifted her head of slowly and looked deep in her eyes. "You'll always have me."

Santana smiled genuinely before hugging her best friend and running of to where her car was park. She drove back to her house with mixed emotions. She was so happy that Quinn and her were now an item but that left so many things open for change. How were her parents going to react, how was she going to be at school. Would Quinn want to be out and open or did they have to hide their love for each other. It was a lot to take in not to mention she was on her way home to talk to her mother about her stupid outburst. Yes that was how she really felt but she didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment. She's grown used to keeping things to herself so this wasn't going to be easy.

Santana got to her house, parked her car in the driveway and made her way up the front steps of her house.

"Just be cool and it will be over soon." She said to herself.

She unlocked the door and was about to call for her mother when she saw her walk out of the kitchen door.

"Mija come in here your dad and I want to talk to you." Maria said in a soft tone.

_Fuck papi too. There is no reason we all have to have this conversation._

Santana begrudgingly walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite her father.

"Mija we were talking to your sister earlier and she told us about what about how you have been feeling lately."

Santana got a worried look on her face she wasn't sure how much her sister had told them since they had that very gay conversation only a few hours prior. She didn't want to say too much in case she didn't say anything so she kept her mouth shut and waited for her mother to continue.

"I know your father and I have been working a lot lately and we don't get to see you as much as we like but that doesn't mean we don't care about you Ana." Maria said tearing up a bit at the thought of her daughter feeling that way.

"Exactly sweetheart. You know you mom and I love you more than anything and that will never change. With the type of jobs we have we can't be home as much as we would like but that isn't an excuse and we know that. We have decided that we are going to take out vacation a little early this year and go to the beach house in Florida for a week. As a family, Your sister is coming too and her husband. How does that sound."

Santana was speechless she thought her mom and dad were just going to try and come home a littler earlier if that and maybe have a movie night or something. She wasn't expecting to take a random vacation in the middle of the school year.

"I- uh that's cool."

"Great go and get your bags packed we are going to leave Tuesday so you can have time to get any work you might miss during the week." Maria said excited that her daughter didn't object to going an impromptu family vacation.

"Okay but I have a question." Santana replied before getting out of her chair.

"What is it mija?" her father asked.

"Can I um bring a friend with me?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know Ana this is supposed to be a family trip." Her mother replied.

"I know and it's going to be I just…everyone is going to be paired off and what if you guys get tired and want to call it a night and Jade wants to be with her husband I'll be alone and I just want someone to talk to whenever we all aren't together you know please mami it's just one extra person." Santana ranted putting on her puppy dog eyes trying her best to convince her parents to say yes.

"Ay dios fine mija who do you want to bring?"

"Quinn!" The younger Latina almost shouted.

"Are you sure she'll want to come I thought you guys had a fight?"

"We did but we made up and this would be good for us anyway I mean she's almost like family anyway. She's always over here and you guys love her." Santana answered quickly.

"You have a point. Well if her parents say it's okay she can come." Her mother said knowing her daughter would only nag her until Tuesday for Quinn to tag alone.

"Thank you!" She said and gave both her mother and father a hug before running upstairs to call Quinn and tell her to get her bags ready.


	7. now that's my kind of wake up call

**A/n: sorry for such the long wait guys i just found myself caught up in another story i promise i'll try to update this just as much as the others this is kind of a filler before they actually get to their vacation i hope it isn't too boring i'll update soon with the actual trip and i promise it will be very interesting anyways enjoy and review oh and if you have any ideas or things you want to see during their trip just review or pm me i don't have anything set in stone and i have no problem giving you guys what you want ;]**

* * *

><p>It took some convincing on Quinn's part to get her mother to sign off on the impromptu vacation but she finally said yes. Seeing as Quinn has been doing very well in her classes and Santana's parents said they would also have Santana doing homework for the missed class time she thought it would be fine to let her daughter go with them. So Quinn and Santana went to school that Monday explained to their teachers that they would need whatever work is planned for the week and that night Quinn stayed over at the Lopez's home.<p>

"I'm so glad you're coming with us I don't know how I would have handled this vacation if you didn't"

"Well didn't you want to spend more time with your folks?"

"Yeah but we haven't been as close as we use to and I don't know I guess I just wanted someone else there to keep it from being awkward. I mean I love my folks but sometimes that can go overboard with things."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess they just try too hard like I love that they care but the stuff they do doesn't seem natural you know. It's like robotic like they don't know how to be around me sometimes."

"Well maybe it's just because they work so much. I know it's not a good excuse but the home setting is different from work and they just need to readjust. Just give them a chance you don't know how this trip is going to turn out."

"I will. But I really am stoked that you could tag along. This could give us time to work on me and I you know as a…couple."

"Yeah I can't wait to go on my first trip with my girlfriend."

"Mmm I like the way that sounds."

They girls lay with each other tangled together in Santana's bed tired after just finishing dinner and fell asleep in each other's arms. They were soon woken up bright and early (to Santana's dismay) at 4:30 by a pounding on Santana's bedroom door.

"Mija wake up and get ready we plan on leaving at 5:30 the latest." Maria yelled through the door.

Quinn woke right up and got out of bed to get ready while her counterpart just pulled the covers over her head. Quinn knew Santana was not a morning person because she had the pleasure of having early morning practices with her for cheerios. The blonde walked back over to the bed where her girlfriend was sleeping and laid on top of her.

"Wake up sleepy head we have to get ready." Quinn said in Santana's ear in a sing song voice.

"Nooo comfortable." Santana groaned.

Quinn pulled the covers away from Santana's face and just stared at her. Even though her hair was thrown all over her head she still looked amazing and she couldn't help but smile at her still slumbering girlfriend. Quinn tried to think of a way to walk the girl up that wouldn't involve angry Spanish to be thrown her way so she leant in and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Come on babe we really need to get ready." Santana stirred after the soft kiss Quinn left on her lips and finally opened her eyes.

"Well when you wake me up like that how can I say no?" Santana said with a small sleepy smile.

"Great now come on you know how long you take in the shower." Quinn tried to get up but was pulled back down so her face was hovering over the brunette's again.

"I don't think I'm open all the way. I might need a little more to wake me up." The Latina said with a smirk.

"San no, we are not having sex while your parents are getting ready right downstairs." Quinn said firmly.

"I wasn't talking about sex I just want another kiss from my girlfriend." Santana replied honestly.

Quinn looked at the girl below her waiting for her signature smirk that would tell her that she had indeed been thinking of having sex but she wasn't wearing it. Satisfied with what she saw Quinn leaned in once again to kiss the girl below her but this time more passionately. Santana ran her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip asking for permission which was granted immediately. Quinn parted her lips and let Santana's warm tongue slip into her mouth. This time their tongues weren't battling for dominance like that had been that Monday in school in the janitor's closet. They were moving together like a perfectly memorized dance as if they have been doing this for years instead of just recently.

"Mhmm yeah now I think awake." Santana said with a cheeky smile after breaking the kiss.

Quinn just smiled and playfully hit her on the arm. "Okay now get you sweet ass up!"

"You've only been my girl for a few days and you're already picking up my habits." Santana said laughing.

"Shut up and get in the shower." Quinn retorted throwing a towel at the Latina. Santana obeyed and walked into her connecting bathroom to get ready for a very long drive she wasn't sure she was ready for.

"Ay Dios Mio, how long until we can finally get out of this God forsaken car?" Santana howled.

"It's only two more hours mija calm down." Her mother said trying to get the girl to relax.

Quinn grabbed her hand and gave her a stern look that meant she needed to lighten up.

"How about we play a game?" Quinn suggested to the entire car while Santana just gave her a you-can't-be-serious look. "It'll be fun," she whispered into the Latina's ear.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"Well whenever my family and I went on long car rides we would play the alphabet game. You basically go around they car in order of the alphabet calling out words with whichever letter you have but if you hesitate or repeat a word you're out. We only ever got to use bible names but it works for anything like cars or states or something." Quinn explained.

"Okay I get it you want to play mija?" Maria asked her daughter.

Santana obviously wasn't thrilled about the idea but she promised Quinn she'd try so she nodded her head at the older woman.

"Great! Well I guess we can use movies, who wants to start?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"I guess I will." Raul said. They then decided who else would be after and so on and so forth and began playing the game. They all thoroughly enjoyed it. The names of movies Santana's parents used were either Spanish or 70's movies that she and Quinn have never heard of. Santana somehow always came up with a zombie movie title no matter what letter she got and said every bible movie known to man (force of habit). They rest of the car ride with by faster than they thought and they soon crossed the state line into Florida.


	8. and so it begins

**A/n: sorry for the wait I know I haven't been updating that often but I'm still having a hard time figuring out what I want to do with Quinn and Santana I think I will give you guys some fluff right now but that will come to an end shortly so enjoy it while you can this chapter isn't that long but it's leading up to the week so enjoy I'll try to post another chapter very soon**

* * *

><p>"Okay girls you just need to put your bags in the bedroom and you can go. If I know my daughter like I think I do I know she doesn't want to stay in the house right now." Mr. Lopez said with a knowing smile. He gave the girls some money because he knew they would end up on the boardwalk it is Miami after all. Santana and Quinn quickly found the room they would share in the beach house and dropped their bags. Santana wanted to leave right then but Quinn being the neat freak that she often was told Santana they needed to out their clothes away first. The brunette huffed at the idea but did as her girlfriend said helping to put away her clothes as well as her girlfriends. When they were finally done and Santana had changed for the third time it was around 10:30 pm.<p>

"Santana do you know how late it is there is no way they are going to let us go out." Quinn said aggravated that her girlfriend took so long changing.

"Yes they will. Papi already gave us money so he knows that we will be out on the boardwalk. Do you really think we would be back by now if we left earlier?" Santana answered looking at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe not but we aren't going to be out all night." Quinn said firmly as if trying to convince herself as well as Santana.

"And why not Mami and Papi have been driving forever they are going to be knocked the fuck out all night and then some. Plus my sister and her husband are sleeping in the pool house so they won't hear us leave. Don't be a punk Q I know you want to go out on the town with your mega hot girlfriend." Santana replied with wink and a huge smirk lining her face.

"So modest." Quinn retorted with sarcasm lacing her words. "Fine we can go but I don't want to be back soon. I'm actually getting kind of tired." Quinn said giving in to Santana and walking over to the girl and lying her head on her shoulder.

"Babe if you're really that tired we don't have to go out. We can just go for a walk on the beach." The tanner girl said placing a hand on the side of Quinn's face.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked bringing her head up off of Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah babe I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you." Replied the Latina while turning around to engulf the blonde in her arms.

"Is that Santana 'Badass' Lopez talking all sweet or am I just imagining things." Quinn said with a giggle. Santana leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back to respond.

"Don't let the mushy stuff fool you I am still a badass but you deserve more than what everyone else gets."

That statement made Quinn swoon even harder for the girl who was holding her and she repaid the gesture with a fiery kiss. Soon thereafter the girls walked out of the house and on the back porch that lead them to the beach. They took a blanket with them so they could lie down in the sand and gaze up at the stars. There were surprisingly a lot out and the girls had fun making up their own constellations and talking about all the things they plan on doing this week.

"Baby…Q..Quinn?" Santana tried to stir the girl who was lying on her chest but it seems that she had fallen asleep.

"Guess you really were tired." Santana said out loud. She didn't want to break the mood or wake up her girlfriend so she just let her sleep on her chest. She traced patterns with her fingers on Quinn's lower back and hummed a soft tone in her ear. It had gotten a bit colder out and the breeze that was coming off the cold ocean water didn't make it any better. Quinn shivered rather hard and tried to nuzzle further into the girl beneath her and that's when Santana knew it was time to call it a night. She sat up slowly trying not to wake up Quinn and carried her and the blanket back to the house.

When she reached their bedroom she laid Quinn down gently on the left side of the bed and tucked her under the covers. Santana wasn't all that tired so she decided to go to the living room to watch some TV. Only five minutes later a sleepy looking Quinn appeared in the doorway of the living room rubbing her eyes.

"Did I wake you? Is the TV too loud?" Santana asked the blonde.

"No, I woke up because I couldn't feel you next to me." Quinn yawned walking over to the couch and sitting down with the Latina.

Santana gathered the girl in her arms and turned her head back to the old cartoons that were playing on the television.

"Well I'm here now you can go back to sleep carina." Santana said laying her head atop Quinn's.

Quinn cuddled closer to Santana and did just that while lacing her fingers with Santana's and drifting back off to sleep.

_This is going to be an amazing week. _Santana thought to herself while looking down at the blonde in her arms.


	9. family bonding

**A/n: hey guys heres the next chapter where they are actually out and enjoying their vacation I hope you guys like it **

* * *

><p>"Aww they are so cute." Jade whispered to her husband before pouring a cup of cold water on both of the girls.<p>

"Ahhhh!" Both girls screamed as the felt the ice cold water break them from their slumber.

Jade and her husband Hector just laughed at the two teens who were breathing heavily. Santana scowled at her older sister, which only made her laugh harder until Santana actually got up and started chasing her around the beach house. Quinn who was extremely pissed at first couldn't help but laugh at the two siblings running around like they were five years old again. She gently hit Hector in the arm and stuck her tongue out at him for allowing his wife to wake her and Santana up like that. The sound of little screams and Spanish obscenities stopped when both girls returned to the couch out of breath. Santana had successfully drenched her sister with a pitcher of water she filled up in the sink and now both girl were trying to catch their breath.

"Why most you do that everything we go on a damn trip!" Santana panted out.

"It's like a tradition that I wake your tired ass up in some weird form or fashion, and cuddling with your lady would not make me break that." Jade said slightly laughing again.

"Jade what the hell? Keep your voice down I don't want mami and papi to know." Santana said looking over to the hallway where her parent's room was located.

"Oh shut up they aren't even here. They went out to breakfast about an hour ago so relax." Her said replied. But her answer didn't make the worried look on Santana's face disappear like she thought it would. Santana hand only just realized that her sister's husband was in the room with them and her the comment of Quinn being her lady.

"Oh don't worry Santana I won't tell anyone, I know you aren't ready to do that yet." Hector chimed in noticing the younger Latina staring at him.

Santana just glared at her sister for telling her personal business to Hector. She didn't know Hector all that well, even though he had come over for thanksgiving and other holidays. She was scared to tell her parents and they raised her so why would she want some dude she barely knows anything about knowing her best keep secret.

"Look Ana I know you're mad but trust me Hec won't say anything and he won't judge you." Jade said while placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean my cousin who was more like a brother to me is gay so it's not like I wouldn't accept you or anything. Be with whoever makes you happy and screw what anyone else has to say." Hector added trying his best to reassure the girl. He and Santana never really hit it off when he would come over to spend time with her family. Jade told him that is was because Santana felt like he was taking her sister away from her which he understood. He didn't want his wife's sister to resent him so he was hoping at least this would get her to lighten up around him. He actually planned to spend a good amount of time with her this week so they could clear the air.

Santana was about to reply when the front door swug open and her parents entered the room.

"Ay dios, do you guys always have to do this anytime we take you somewhere. I swear you two still act like you're 12 years old whenever we leave you alone." Maria said looking at the soaked girls and random cups empty cups all around the room.

"Hey!" Both Jade and Santana yelled offended.

"In Santana's defense, she was only retaliating when a certain college grad thought it would be funny to pour freezing cold water of two unsuspecting sleeping teenagers." Quinn said sticking up for her girlfriend.

"Ahaha alright mija taking a page out of my book I see." Raul said high-fiving Jade.

"Yeah well I thought I should keep the tradition alive. Papi use to wake me up like that when we went on trips because I would always be the last to wake up." Jade explained to Quinn and Hector.

"That's not funny Papi I could have drowned, it felt like I was being water boarded." Santana said not too happy about the exchange he and her sister just had.

"Oh San stop being over dramatic, it wasn't that bad." Quinn spoke up shaking her head at the girl.

"Whatever Quinn, don't say anything when I wake you up to a bucket of cold water." Santana replied while walking off to the bedroom to change out of her wet clothes. Everyone just laughed at her little storm out and Quinn thought it could even rival one of Rachel Berry's but she wasn't sure if Santana was playing or not when she said she would wake her up with a bucket of water. Deciding that the girl would most likely have no problems doing that, she ran after her girlfriend to make it up to her in hopes that she would forget the idea of entirely.

"Don't take long getting ready we have plans to go jet skiing soon so get ready and get something to eat so we can leave." Santana's father yelled to both girls who disappeared into Santana's room.

Santana was completely naked except for her panties when Quinn walked into the room. Quinn not expecting to see her girlfriend so exposed gasped at the beautiful sight of the Latina in front of her. Santana was refilling through the dresser looking for something to wear when she felt eyes on her.

"You know it's rude to stare Quinine." Santana said with a smirk on her face continuing with the task at hand. Quinn quickly closed her mouth that had fallen open while she was watching her sexy and still somewhat wet girlfriend look for clothes before she got in the shower. Quinn tried her best to regain her composer and walked over to Santana wrapping her arms around the girl from behind.

"Sorry but it's kind of hard not too when I walk in on a gorgeous half naked woman." Quinn husked in Santana's ear sending an impulse to her core that caused the girl to be dripping wet from more than just faucet water.

Santana suddenly turned around and crashed her lips together with Quinn's causing both girls to moan in pleasure. Santana slowly backed the girl up to bed and gingerly laid her down. The kissing became more frantic once Santana straddled Quinn's thigh and she could see just how turned on Santana really was. This was as far as the two had gone since they had been together. They did have random make-out sessions and light groping but it was always over their clothes because Quinn was still Quinn.

Santana knew that she should probably slow down but she was always so turned on but her girlfriend and having her in this position did nothing to help. Santana needed more of Quinn slowly began to grind on her thigh causing more needed friction and exciting a throaty moan from the Latina. Quinn thought it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard but when Santana began to reach for the hem of Quinn's top she grabbed her hands and broke the kiss.

"Santana wait." Quinn panted out whole holding tightly onto her counterpart's wrists.

Santana knew why Quinn had stopped and she mentally kicked herself for taking it so far. She quickly got off of Quinn and started to mumble an apology.

"It's okay, it's not your fault I came on to you. But this is just a little too fast more me." Quinn said shyly looking anywhere but at her topless girlfriend.

"I know and I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you. I don't want our first time together to be like this and I would never pressure you to have sex." Santana stated.

"Are you mad at me?" Quinn asked, still unsure of herself.

"What, honey no of course I'm not mad. I want our first time to be special and I am willing to wait until you're ready." Santana reiterated while crunching down in front of Quinn so they were eye level.

Quinn leaned in and hugged her and whispered "Thank you" in her ear. Santana kissed her forehead then pulled away showing her a loving smile. The girl finally took their showers, got dressed and ate a little breakfast before they all headed out to the boardwalk. They Lopez family and Quinn went into little shops buying little things that caught their eye and even took pictures at one of the booths. They took a few group photos and one of Santana and her parents. Then each couple had their own little picture as well. They had a few copies of each and Santana and Quinn each had their photo put in a key change. They "family" then made their way back to the car dropping off the things they bought so they could finally get ready to go jet skiing.


	10. Soaked

**A/n: alright so here is some more quinntana hope you guys like it this is my finally update for the day i made sure every story that i have open has at least one new chapter up so enjoy while i go out to the mall and shop if i come back and still want to write you might get some more =] read and review guys love to hear what you think**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to ride one of your own Quinn?" Raul asked his daughters friend.<p>

"Yeah, I don't really feel comfortable driving it." Quinn responded and climbed on the back of Santana's red and black Jet Ski.

"Alright guys well we have these rented for all day but whenever you want to go home or something you can take them back her to the dock."

Both girls said alright in unison and waited for the guy on the dock to give them the okay to go. When he checked everyone's life vest and explained how to drive the Jet Ski's he finally told them it was okay to take off. Santana didn't waste any time and quickly sped off into the water causing Quinn to wrap her arms around her tightly.

"Santana, do you really have to go that fast?" Quinn questioned but more out of fear than anger.

"Oh come on its fun just chill out." Santana said speeding up and racing towards a wave to jump the jet ski over.

Quinn was hugged tightly behind Santana so she couldn't see what the girl was doing but if she had she probably would have tried to throttle her. Quinn had her head pressed to the back of Santana's life jacket and her eyes slightly open to see the island they were passing by. The blonde settle down a little and her fear lessened much like her grip around Santana's waist. She was finally having fun and that's when the jet ski left the water and she left the jet ski.

Santana had been having a ball on the jet ski's zooming around the island and racing her sister and husband. She was watching so other guys on similar jet ski's as her doing tricks and flips on waves that boats made when they passed by and she wanted to try it. She wasn't going to try and do flip or anything but jumping the wave seemed simple enough so when she saw the yacht speed off in front of her she set off on her mission. She didn't realize that Quinn and loosened her hold of her until it was too late. They were in the air and Quinn was falling off.

"Oh Shit!" Santana Yelled as she turned her head around to see Quinn fall into the water.

As soon as the Jet ski landed Santana was off into the water to go get her girlfriend.

"Quinn calm down!" Santana said but it was no use the girl was panicking.

"Baby please calm down you're okay it's alright." Santana tried to sooth the girl but nothing worked she was kicking and screaming so she did the only thing she knew that would shut her up. She kissed her, and she kissed her hard. She finally pulled away from Quinn and smiled at her. The girls were bobbing up and down in the water because of the life vests and it made them a little uneasy.

"Can we go back to the Jet Ski now I feel like I'm in a jaws movie?" Santana said causing the girl in front of her to laugh and nod her head.

Santana and Quinn were about to make their way back to the jet ski when two random guys rode up to them.

"Dude that jump you did was awesome, well it was until she fell off. Are you girls okay?"

"Yes, we're fine about to go back to our jet ski actually." Santana said trying to ignore them.

"Jump? What jump what are you talking about?" Quinn asked confused. She just thought she fell off by accident. Santana went stiff and was about to instruct the boys to not saying anything but it was too late.

"You friend here jump the wave. We saw her speeding off to it after the yacht dipped. We didn't think she was going to get as much air as she did but it was awesome."

"Santana!" Quinn yelled higly pissed off. "So you are the reason I nearly had a heart attack and fell into the freezing as water."

"Q I didn't know you would fall off. You were holding on to me tight as hell when we first got out here. Look let's just get back on the Jet Ski and go back to the house." Santana pleaded with the girl.

"Oh well we can take you over to your ride if you want."

"No we're fine don't worry about it." Santana said rather annoyed with the boys. Quinn would have never known what happened if this numbskulls weren't here.

"You should it drifted off kinda far we don't mind." Santana was about to respond when Quinn spoke before her.

"Sure, but only if I get to ride with you and you drive slow. I'm a bit nervous." Quinn said in a very flirtatious voice.

"Great come on!" The blonde boy said and reached out to grab Quinn's hand and pull her on the back of his Jet Ski.

Santana glared at her fairly pissed off at her girlfriend. The other guy that had barely said anything the whole he was there held out his hand to Santana to take. She was still pissed and starting at her girlfriend who seemed to be very interested in the blonde guy's biceps. She finally took the brunette guy's out stretched hand and hopped on the back. They both rode next to each other and the whole time Santana heard Quinn giggling at whatever the random guy was saying to her.

They finally got back to their own Jet Ski and Santana thought she would be rid of those asshole guys but Quinn had another thing in mind. She asked Luke, the blonde guy, if she could ride back to the dock with him. Santana was seething and ready to drown the blonde dickwad for bringing his ass anywhere near her girlfriend. But she was more upset with Quinn. _What the hell is she playing at?_

Quinn was pissed that Santana was the reason she fell of the damn Jet ski. The Latina knows that Quinn is not very fond of boats or anything that floats over open water. She's okay with the pool because she can see what's at the boat but that one year when she almost drowned at the lake because she slipped on the sand she stayed away from anything that was deeper than 4 feet. Quinn knew that flirting with this guy would piss Santana off so she did it. She did feel bad as they rode back to the dock though. She could see Santana was mumbling under her breath, probably Spanish curse words. Quinn thought she might have taken it a little too far so she said she would give up the act when they got to the dock.

"Thanks again." Quinn said to Luke accepting the hug from him.

"No problem, just be more careful next time."

"We will." Quinn said turning to Santana.

Luke was about to ask Quinn for her number when she did something unexpected.

"Come on babe let's get out of these wet clothes I think your sister is still out with Hector." Quinn said placing a soft kiss to Santana's lips and walking off towards the board walk where they came from. Santana was just as surprised as the boys because she was ready for a fight with Quinn but that all melted away as she kissed her. She then turned to the stunned blonde boy and smirked then ran off to catch up with her girlfriend.


	11. look who dropped in for dinner

**A/n: look alive people this chp is all about the quinntana lady loving...well almost anyway enjoy **

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Santana barked at Quinn when she finally caught up to her on the boardwalk.<p>

"You were the reason I fell off of that stupid Jet Ski." Quinn replied calmly.

"So that gives you the right to flirt with some random guy in my face!" Santana yelled grabbing Quinn's arm and turning her around so they were face to face.

"Look I took it too far, I know. That's why I made sure he knew that I wasn't going home with anyone but you." Quinn explained.

"Are you always going to do that? Anytime you get mad at me you're just going to pick some guy to flirt with to make me jealous!" Santana asked seething at this point by the blonde's actions.

"You're so hot when you're mad." Quinn husked moving closer to her girlfriend.

"Quinn I'm not in the mood for your games." Santana said trying her best to stay angry.

"Are you sure? I thought you were in to the kinky stuff?" The blonde whispered into Santana's ear in a low seductive voice.

Santana shivered at her words as she tried to hide her arousal. Quinn could tell that her plan to get her girlfriend to forgo the argument they were about to have was working so she pressed on. She slowly let her hands creep up Santana's toned abs while inching he thigh between her legs. She then brought her mouth to the tan girl's neck and sucked ever so lightly causing a soft moan to roll out of Santana's mouth. "_Gotcha"_ Quinn thought now going in for the kill.

"How about you let me make it up to you back home, in the guest house? We'll have it all to ourselves, with no interruptions." Quinn breathed softly into Santana's neck.

Santana couldn't lie to herself, Quinn, or the few on lookers they got on the boardwalk. She was turned on and needed to get Quinn back to the beach house before she got them arrested for sex in a public area. The Latina licked her lips and simply nodded her head and let Quinn take her back to the guest house for a much needed make out session.

Much like Quinn said they had the house all to themselves. Jade and Hector had went out for dinner and probably wouldn't be back until late so the girls had no qualms about making out in the den with no shirts on. Quinn still wasn't ready to have sex and although Santana wasn't pushing her she knew the girl needed something after her display on the boardwalk. So for a compromise Quinn let her and Santana make out in only their bras and some slight grinding.

Things were getting hot and heavy really fast and Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about it. She liked Santana a lot but she just wasn't ready to take that next step.

"Wait! San slow down." Quinn stuttered pushing the caramel skinned girl off of her.

"What's wrong?" Santana panted trying to catch her breath.

"You know I'm not ready yet I-"

"Shh babe I know, it's okay. We don't have to have sex, just over the clothes is cool. Relax." Santana said to assure the girl that she didn't plan doing the deed just yet.

Quinn did ask Santana suggested and relaxed letting Santana lay back on top of her. Santana then began kissing her again just as passionately as before. Quinn quickly reciprocated and her back kissed but pulled away after she heard a noise.

"What was that?" The girl asked a little panicked.

"Nothing, babe calm down." Santana said maneuvering her thigh in between Quinn's legs to lie right on her sex. To get Quinn's full attention back on the task at hand Santana ground down into Quinn causing her to gasp in pleasure. Seeing that Quinn didn't ask her to stop Santana quickened her pace moving her faster into the girl beneath her. Arousal was literally dripping from Quinn soaking Santana's short clad thigh. She mentally thanked herself for choosing to go without panties when they changed back into their clothes when they reached the house.

Quinn's impending climax was close and Santana could tell by the way she was writhing under her. Quinn's hips bucked up search for more friction to draw her orgasm out when they both heard the front door open.

"Oh shit!" Santana uttered about to get off of Quinn when she was held in place by her ass.

"Quinn what the hell are you doing?" Santana said franticly looking down at the girl.

"Don't stop I'm so close." Quinn panted still grinding herself into Santana's leg.

"Quinn someone is in here." Santana tried to reason and wiggle her way out of Quinn's grasp but with no luck.

"Don't care." Was all Quinn said before she pulled Santana back down into a searing kiss which told her she was not going to win this argument.

Santana was still wary about getting caught. Although her sister knew about her and Quinn didn't want her to see her in such compromising position. She was brought out of her own thoughts when Quinn dug her nails into her back. It was a bit painful but it turned Santana on and the adrenaline from possibly getting caught only heightened her pleasure. She soon gave in and feverishly began to grind into the blonde in hopes of bringing her to her peak before they were found out. Santana hit Quinn's engorged clit with the right amount of pressure to finally send her over the edge. Quinn bit down on Santana neck to muffle any sounds that would alert whoever was in the house of the two girls' actions as her orgasm hit her full force. She slowly came down from her high and fell limp to the couch.

Santana and Quinn both had a thin sheet of sweat covering their bodies as they laid on top of each other in post orgasmic bliss. They were soon pulled out of their moment when they heard footsteps nearing the den.

"Okay honey I'll look for them down here." They heard Mr. Lopez call to his wife getting closer to their location. Santana shot up and grabbed their cloths throwing Quinn's shirt at her and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Quinn did the same just as Raul walked into the den.

"Hey girls," He said to them not noticing their matching flushed faces, "Your mom and I are going out to dinner and wanted to know if you girls wanted to come."

"No I think we'll just order take out we're kind of tired." Santana said praying her dad would just leave.

"Okay but you're missing out." He said turning to leave the room.

"God that was close." Quinn said. Santana nodded her head in agreement and flopped on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah but it was so hot." She added grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the sneak peak into the sex lives of quinn and santana you should soak it all up because the fluff and sexytimes won't last forever *insert evil laugh here* <strong>


	12. afraid to love

**A/n: okay guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've had some writers block with this story but I think I know how I'm going to get this to where I want it…Now this chapter is short but it's needed so I hope you enjoy and I will try to update more often since all of you guys seem to love this story thanks for all of the favorites and story alerts please review because I love those too**

* * *

><p>The girls ordered some pizza and watched a movie on the couch in the den. Quinn was wrapped up in Santana's arm and the darker girl couldn't think of a better way to spend her vacation. She loved how Quinn seemed to fit so perfectly into her arms, like she was the missing puzzle piece that completed the most beautiful picture. Yeah, it was extremely sappy but Santana couldn't help it. Even if she would never tell anyone, maybe just Q, she was a hopeless romantic and things like this just brightened up her day.<p>

"I love holding you like this." The caramel skinned girl whispered into the ear of her lover.

Quinn had been dozing in and out since they finished their pizza so Santana's words were muffled by her mind's need for sleep.

"It's like everything else in the world doesn't matter. I know we just got together and you want to take things slow but I think I've always loved you."

The blonde smiled at this admission and cuddled closer into her girlfriend, hiding her face in her chest.

"And I love being here, and being out in public. I want to be like that at home, I want to be able to hold your hand well we walk down the hallway or kiss you before I leave for class."

Quinn, who was very happy her face was hidden at this point, started to get a little nervous with the way this one-sided conversation was going. She guessed her girlfriend thought she was sleep so she was just rambling to herself but that wasn't the case. Quinn had been drifting off and she would have been had the raven haired girl not steered the conversation into being open about their relationship.

"I just can't wait 'til everyone knows that you're my girlfriend." Santana said leaned down to kiss Quinn on her temple. Had she not been in her own world she would have realized that the girl wrapped up in her arms had tensed. She would have noticed the slight shift away from her lips and she definitely would have noticed the look of panic on her supposed sleeping girlfriend's face.

The rest of the trip was awkward. Quinn started to shy away from Santana in public and around her family, even Jade and Hector. Santana didn't pay it too much attention at first but when she leaned in to the blonde a kiss and she moved her head so her lips only touched her cheek she was done play pretend.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana asked angrily and confused.

"Nothing." Quinn answered back, sitting up on the beach towel. "Your family is right over ther they could see us."

"It's only Jade and Hector they already know remember? Q, tell me the truth, what's going on with you? You've been acting all distant for the last few days. Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked all of her anger gone. She thought maybe Quinn was pushing her away because of what happened in the den when her father almost caught them. She thought Quinn was in to it but maybe she wasn't.

Quinn felt horrible that she made Santana question herself. She had been wonderful and nothing but sweet. To be honest Santana had shown a softer side of herself that Quinn hadn't seen in a long time and she loved it. But those words Santana spoke when she thought she was lying there sleeping kept running through her head.

"No, it's not you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just.." Quinn trailed off not sure if she wanted to finish her sentence or not.

"Just what?" Santana asked her voice soft like velvet.

"It's nothing babe, don't worry about it. I'm kinda tired, I think I'm going to head inside and take a nap. Wake me up when it's time to go to dinner." Quinn rushed out placing a kiss to her counterpart's lips, however brief, just to settle her nerves.

Santana wanted to press the issues but she couldn't as she was left watching her girlfriend make her way up the beach back to the house.

"Hey, what's going on bighead?" Jade asked out of breath, flopping down in the spot Quinn had just been.

"Nothing I guess." Santana replied sadly.

"You sure Ana cause it doesn't sound like nothing." Jade pressed.

"I mean Idonknow" Santana said mashing her words together. "Is Quinn acting different to you?"

"I don't think so but then again I don't spend as much time with her as you so I can't really say. Why do you think something's wrong?" Jade asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's nothing. Come on I wanna go try surfing again." Santana said getting up and running down to the beach where Hector was talking with the surfing instructor.


	13. Change Is Coming

**A/n: **First off I just wanna say sorry for leaving you guys with such a angsty cliffhanger I haven't been working on this because other things have taken priority but after getting some new reviews I thought I should write something new to at least try and get the ball rolling again I feel like Santana is tired of surfing since she's been out there for like a year now Anyway I hope you like it I haven't written for this verse in a long while as most of you know so I hope it's good If not feel free to tell me so i can improve on it

* * *

><p><strong>I should have known that there was something wrong. I could feel it in my gut. I just didn't want to believe it. I mean Quinn and I had just confessed our feelings, I didn't think we'd have any huge problems yet. But sadly I was wrong. <strong>

It took awhile for Santana to get the hang of surfing but once she got it she was surfing like a pro. You would have expected her to have been practicing for a entire year instead of just a few hours by the way she moved in the water. Needless to say she enjoyed it. It was a good way to relieve stress and forget about her problems.

"Too bad I can't surf back in Lima." Santana said aloud while just sitting on her board letting the gentle waves rock her slightly.

"Hey Tana, you tired yet?" Jade said paddling up to her out of breath.

She had taken to surfing pretty well too but no where near as good as Santana. She just didn't have the stamina for it. Not to mention the water was getting quite cold.

"Why, you wanna go back already?" Santana taunted.

"God yes! I don't see how you can do this. I mean it's fun, but it's so damn cold. And trying to hold yourself up on the board is a hard enough task on it's own, let alone actually riding waves." Jade rambled.

"Haha okay you big baby, we can go back. It's prolly time to go out to dinner anyway. We need to get ready." Santana said appeasing her sister.

"Thank God. I couldn't do this for much longer. I needs my food." Jade said causing Santana to laugh.

"And people wonder where I get my vocabulary from. If only they knew the Harvard graduate was the one who taught me such things."

"Oh no, my reputation would be ruined. All the the things I've worked so hard for in life would be in shambles. Oh please dear sister, do not reveal the secrets of my past." Jade said dramatically.

"And you're a theater geek, I can't. You're a walking contradiction." Santana said as the laughed paddling back to the beach where Hector waited for them. He didn't fair too well with this activity and decided to let the Lopez sister share some quality time together.

Finally back on the beach they all picked up their gear and walked back to the house.

"I'm going to tell Mami and Papi that we're back so that means we'll have maybe an hour and a half to get ready. Let Quinn know too okay?" Jade said to her sister as she and Hector walked towards the main house.

During the week Santana convinced Jade to switch with her and Quinn. It would be easier for them to be together if no one else would be walking around the house so Jade agreed. Santana nodded and slowly walked towards the pool house. Making her way inside she started to strip over her wetsuit and head towards her and Quinn's shared bedroom.

She walked into the room completely naked to find Quinn reading a book on the bed.

"We have about an hour and a half to get ready before we leave for dinner with my folks. So get ready, I'm going to take a shower." Santana said as she rumaged through the draws to find some underwear.

"Wow, with the way you came in here I thought we were just gonna skip right to dessert." Quinn said staring at her clothless girlfriend.

She slowly got off the bed, her book long forgotten, as she walked over to the darker girl. She wrapped her arms around Santana's stomach from behind and slowly began kissing on her neck.

"Q-Quinn, I need to get ready." Santana stuttered upon feelings Quinn's lips on her neck.

"I know you do, but you looked cold. I just thought I'd warm you up." Quinn husked.

"Baby please." Santana whimmpered.

"Please what?" Quinn asked, after letting go of Santana's neck with a wet pop.

"Let me take a shower." Santana said shivering with want.

It seemed like all her worries about Quinn being distant disappeared and now all Santana was worried about is controling herself. If Quinn kept at her like this she would explode from the lack of sex.

"Do you want me to take one wit-" Santana was saved by the bell when her phone rang ending Quinn's teasing.

She slowly unwrapped her girlfriend's arms from around her body and picked up her phone.

"Hello? Si, Mami we're getting ready now. No I still need to take a shower. I know. Okay, bye mami." Santana said ending her phonecall.

"We have reservations and we can't be late, so I have to go get ready now. You should too unless that's what you're wearing." Santana said quickly and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Quinn had already picked out the clothes she was going to wear to dinner so she changed into them and waited for Santana to return to the bedroom. It was taking a lot longer than she thought neccessary so she went to go check on her. Quinn opened the door to the bathroom and was about to call out to Santana when she hear moans coming from the shower.

The steam in the room made it slight hard to see through the glass shower door but it was obvious to Quinn what her girlfriend was doing. Loving the fact that she was the reason for Santana's activities at the moment Quinn smirked and began to disrobe. She laid her clothes out on the drying rack so they wouldn't get wrinkled and quitely opened the shower door.

Inside she found the darker girl with her eyes clenched shut and her fingers buried deep inside herself. The sight almost caused Quinn to moan out loud but she held it in. She then stepped into the shower and grabbed Santana furiously working hand in her own.

"Holy fu- Quinn! What are you doing?" Santana said in shock. If she didn't already have her back against the wall she surely wowuld have fell into it by the pure shock of seeing her girlfriend in the shower with her.

"You were taking too long so I came to help." Quinn said before swiftly removing Santana's hand and replacing them with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay now I know some of you may be thinking this was a bit random behavior for Quinn given her reservations about this before, but I promise there is a reason for this sudden change of heart. So just stick with me to see why and all that jazz. This story is mainly from Santana's POV so we don't know everything that's going on in Quinn's head or why she does the things she does. You guys are basically Santana so you have to wait and find out why. I hope you enjoyed this little update. I know it's short but this story has kind of been on the back burner for the time being. I plan on finishing it but I just have to finish the other ones first so the updates will be sporatic.**


	14. Romantic Walks and Subtle Lies

**A/N: So just to clarify Jade and Hector aren't married yet. I made a mistake in the previous chapters and called him her husband, but they are only engaged. I'm going to go back and change it, sorry if there was any confusion.**

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkward. Well, at least for the new couple it was. Santana stopped Quinn's advances earlier in the shower, however hard it was, and it caused a bit of tension between them. Quinn didn't understand why Santana had pushed her away when she knew the girl wanted to. Santana, although very sexually frustrated, didn't want to have their first time be random shower sex. So she stopped it. Quinn was the one who wanted to take things slow but Santana still wanted their first time to be special.<p>

Although dinner for the two girls wasn't the best, Santana very much enjoyed herself. It had been some time since her family had spent this much time together, and she loved it. Santana was even becoming more open to the idea of being friends with Hector. At first, and for a while after, when Jade told them she was getting married, Santana resented him. Hector just seemed like another person tearing away the little family ties that she had left. But the week vacation spent with her family was starting to change her mind.

"I wish we weren't leaving the day after tomorrow. I really want Santana to teach me how to surf." Hector said praising his future sister-in-law.

"I heard you were quite the pro out there Ana. Maybe we can come back down here soon and you can teach us instead of paying for an instructor." Maria said smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah, that would be a lot better than watching some shirtless guy ogle my future wife, and sister." Hector said rather angrily.

"Well can you blame him? The Lopez charm is hard to resist." Jade said smirking. "Hector don't get mad. He was looking more at Santana anyway, since she's obviously some surfing prodigy."

"Yeah and the fact that she was flirting with him." Hector added.

"Oh really now?" Quinn said turning to Santana with a questioning looking from an obvious jealous girlfriend.

"I was not! Don't tell lies on me." Santana retorted. She honestly wasn't flirting with him, he was just to nice for her to be her usual sarcastic self.

Santana squirmed in her seat getting all of this attention. She wished her sister and Hector would stop before her parents decided to weigh in on the subject.

"There will be none of that. I won't allow my baby girl to go out with just anyone. He will have to be properly introduced to me first. Me and my shotgun will have to interview him." Juan said staring at Santana.

"Oh please, no one at this table believes you'd do that. You have to know that Santana has been in relationships we know nothing about. However, I would like you to bring someone home mija. It's been awhile since you've shown interest in anyone in particular. They only person you seem to bring home these days is Quinn." Maria said chuckling.

Quinn stiffened at her name and moved slightly away from Santana and began playing with her food. Santana noticed but didn't make show any signs of it.

"Well, she's better than that Puck boy we heard about,that's always having those parties. I know what goes on at football players parties. I shouldn't even allow you to go out." Juan chimed in again.

"Oh hush up already. Don't pay him any mind Ana we trust you when you go out not to get yourself into any real trouble." Maria said.

"Well don't make me out to be the bad guy here. I trust my little chipmunk, I just don't trust the boys. That's why I always make sure Santana is going to be with Quinn too. That way she has someone to watch out for her." Juan explained himself.

This conversation was getting more and more uncomfortable for both the girls and Jade. She hadn't planned out her little comment leading into something like this.

"That reminds me of how they would play those fairytale games when they were younger and would always fight over who would be the prince." Maria laughed, "It was so cute how Santana would make up all these excuses as to why she should be the one to save Quinn from whatever imaginary perils they made up. I honestly think she could go grown and be an actress. She was very persuasive and had a flair for dramatics, if those kisses she used-

"Ay mami stop embarrassing me!" Santana half yelled. She couldn't take this subject anymore because of just how serious the secret relationships and Quinn were tied together. And seeing as Quinn and completely withdrawn from her, she was obviously uncomfortable too. Santana stared at her sister pleading for her to jump in and change the subject, anything would do.

"Oh, I have some good news. The wedding planner contacted me the other day and we got the venue we wanted!" Jade said excitedly.

Santana sighed. Almost any topic would be better.

* * *

><p>After dinner the Lopez Family, and Quinn, decided to go to the boardwalk. It was a cool night and they wanted to get the most they could out of their quickly ending vacation. It was a beautiful night and the way the lights lit the boardwalk made a very romantic scene.<p>

"It's there something wrong?" Santana asked Quinn.

Santana and Quinn had long since walked away from the prying eyes of her family but Quinn still wouldn't take any steps to show affection.

"No." Quinn said curtly.

"Are you sure?" Santana pried again.

"Yes. Why?" Quinn asked turning towards the girl walking alongside her.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you've barely said two words to me since before we left for dinner. And we've been on our own for a good half and hour but you seem to think it's not even safe to look at me." Santana replied her annoyance evident in her tone.

"It's nothing." Quinn said dismissing Santana's worries.

Santana stop walking which caused Quinn to stop as well and turn around to face her.

"Quinn, I'm sorry about earlier. I just thought that you wanted to take it slow and then all of a sudden you were right there in my face. I mean I wanted to, it's not like I don't but I wanted our first time to be special. Why are you upset over that? I'm pretty sure that's something most girls want from their partners." Santana asked confused.

Quinn was not ready to have this conversation. She didn't wan to explain to Santana how she felt or why she was being so hot and cold. So instead of coming out with her real thoughts, she agreed to let this be the reason for her mood. This is something she could easily fix.

Walking closer to the girl in front of her, Quinn took a tan hand in her own and began to speak.

"I know and I'm sorry. I want it to be special too. I know I said I wanted to take it slow and I do, with certain things, I just felt like you may have wanted something I couldn't give you. At least not yet, so I tried to change that." Quinn said happy that she didn't completely lie.

Santana smiled and brought her right hand up to caress Quinn's face.

"Quinn you're everything I could have ever wanted. I'm okay with waiting for you." Santana said sincerely.

Quinn's eyes began to glisten with impending tears at the truthfulness of Santana's words. All she could do at that moment was hope Santana would still love her with what she knew she had to do.


End file.
